1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an indicating device for assisting a driver in backing with a trailer or any type of a towed vehicle and in particular to an improved indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices exist for assisting in backing with a trailer. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,706, 3,605,088, 1,905,717, 3,673,561, 3,877,410, 4,013,034, 1,517,760, 1,653,744 and 1,681,867.